Virgin
by Waterwindow
Summary: Captain Boomerang would like to sleep, but will Sam Scudder leave the poor virgin alone? Rated M for: Mature SLASH/M-M/Yaoi situations. One-shot PWP


One night in the hideout the Mirror Master had crawled up on top of Captain Boomerang as he slept.

"Hi Honey~" The brunette purred, lapping at the snoring Aussie's parted lips playfully.

With a small snort Digger peeped an eye open then rolled it with a small chuckle, "Down, dumb dog." He slapped the slobbering rogue on the side of the head and rolled over, successfully pushing Scudder to the floor with a small thud.

Digger sighed happily and hugged his pillow, closing his eyes and getting resituated to fall asleep.

After a few quiet minutes, Sam's head poked up over the edge of the mattress, a very pouty look on his face. He reached over the top of the bed and tugged on Digger's uniform,

"Diiigger~" he whined like a puppy, which received a flippant grunt from the Australian.

"Sleepin'"

Sam slithered back onto the bed and straddled the man, grinding up his body with a moan. A hard object poked the inside of Digger's thigh.

"Honey. I have a boomerang that needs handling…" The irate Mirror Master huffed in the Aussie's ear hotly. Displacing a few coppery strands with his breath.

"mm… Yeh need to learn how t' handle yer own bloody boomerang…" Digger answered with a growl into his pillow.

"That's not my thing~" Scudder murmured as he started to nibble on Digger's ear.

In a quick movement, the sleepy one swatted the Mirror Master's face away with a grunt, eliciting a squeak from the man, "Oh come ON~!"

"Darlin', Oim so bloody tired tha' I can barely think straight. Blimey I'd pound yeh any toim oh the week, bu' I jes can't roit now. Go wanke 'r something an let me be."

Captain Boomerang thought that that had done it. Sam had backed off the bed and Digger started to fade again. He really was sorry for chasing the brunette off, but even a party animal like him needed to sleep SOMETIME. In between stealing, drinking, running from the Flash, and keeping a steady relationship with the Mirror Master WHILE keeping it a secret from the other rogues, not to mention satisfying the man's sex drive was almost too much for even Digger.

As the Australian began to snore again, he barely noticed the tug tug tugging sensation he felt around his waist band as the Mirror Master started to remove his pants.

Sam smiled happily as he tossed the trousers over his shoulder and climbed back onto the Aussie, straddling him from behind. Digger can sleep AFTER this.

The redhead frowned in his sleep at a weird feeling of something… Well… A familiar object sliding up against his ass.

"SAM! I said NO!" he shouted, turning his blushing face around and shooting daggers at the cheeky bastard hotdogging him.

Sam stuck his tongue out, grinning like an idiot, "Heheh~ You're not doing any hard work this way~! C'mon, just sit tight and let me have my fun~!"

Digger huffed and crossed his arms under his chin, staring at the headboard, "Fuckin' wanker… at least use lube, It'll be my first bloody toim."

Sam chuckled and shook his head as he squeezed Digger's ass cheeks around his throbbing member and thrust harder, "MMmm~! No way. I'm not gonna screw you, just let me finish this way…" he huffed happily, loving the way his cock felt as it slipped against the Aussie's tight buttocks.

Digger frowned, "Wh… Why not?" He had seen the way the Mirror Master moaned and begged for more, it had gotten the Aussie curious enough to be willing try switching positions. He had thought Sam would jump at the chance. But once again, the brunette's eccentrics left the Captain even more confused.

As Scudder thrust slowly against the other he thought quietly before speaking, "It turns me on to know my man's an anal virgin." Sam grinned at the thought, "And here I am SO close to taking your virginity, it's a power high. I know you'll never need to bend over for another man as long as you're with me. I feel like…" he hooted and laughed before continuing in a deep brave voice, "The guardian of your butt hole!"

Digger snorted and buried his face in his pillow, shoulder's shaking with laughter. Sam's eyes lidded and he tilted his head to one side, observing the Aussie lovingly.

After a few more moments the Mirror Master's face started to flush and he panted in pleasure, precum building in the small of Digger's back, "Mmhh! Oh, George… That's good.. mm~ yeahh~"

Said man was still feeling awkward as his body was being used for pleasure as he had not even enough energy to get wood. But he enjoyed it nonetheless, there was something strangely comforting about knowing Sam was never going to penetrate him. Maybe he understood after all. So he let the Mirror Master have his fun, absorbing the small noises he was making and the kneading of his fingers on his ass.

Sam gulped and bit his lip, thrusting harder, "George! I ohh~~ Nnh! Ah!" With a shuddering wave of pleasure, Scudder pulled away and came right over Captain boomerangs rosy pucker, moaning loudly at the sight.

After a few minutes the brunette sat back and smiled softly. That had been so good… "Hehe~ I was THAT close…. Mmmm~ Digger~" he giggled and backed off the man before sliding up alongside the Aussie, purring with contentment.

"I'll show you something special next time in return for that~" He said happily, but stopped in confusion at the lack of response, "…George…?"

A light snore was what answered The Mirror Master.


End file.
